The Rider of Hawkins
by tinkywinky420
Summary: I'll write a summary when more chapters are out


**This takes place before season one. The ages of the kids will be bumped up a bit**

**(No one's POV) (Location: Unkown Lab)**

**(Year: 1980)**

We get a shot of an unknown lab in the state of Kentucky, the lab is covered head to toe in armed guards, electric fences and alarm systems. As we get closer to one of the windows we hear the screams of a child, as we look into the window we see a young boy in a chair being electrocuted by scientists. after a few minutes of electrocuting the scientists stop the machine as the boy begins to breathe heavily

Boy: "P-P-Please...stop." the boy speaks weakly

Scientist#1: "Shut your mouth boy!" the scientist yells angrily as he turns the machine back on for a few seconds only to shut it off again

Boy: "AHHHHHHH! Please...it hurts..." the boy says while panting heavily

as the scientist was about to turn on the machine again the door was flung open by a man in a lab coat and with the man was also a few of the lab's guards

Lab Doctor: "Enough! He already had his daily shocks, any more and he will die." said the Doctor with slight anger in his voice

Lab Doctor: "Guards. Take the boy back to his cell where he belongs." He says while leaving the room

Guards: "Yes Sir!" they say as they unstrapped the boy from the chair and dragged his limp body back to his cell. As the guards reached the cell one of them opened the door and the other threw the boy in like he was a piece of garbage, They close the cell, lock it and then walk away. The boy was left to lay there on the cold hard floor

**(Timeskip to 3 am) (POV Change Y/n)**

As I was sleeping in my cell I was awoken by the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning coming through the cell's window, I look at the window and see a dark figure in my cell. I jump up to my feet and move away from the figure, the figure wasn't moving and seemed to be staring at me

?: "Don't fear me, child. I am no threat to you." the man said in a weirdly calm and graveling voice

Y/n: "W-Who are you?" I said with fear-relevant in my voice

Mephistopheles: "My name is Mephistopheles child, But you may call me Mephisto." the man replied

Y/n: "What a-are you doing here?" I say with a shaky voice

Mephisto: "I am here to help you, by making you a deal." Mephisto said with a smirk on his face that made me shiver

Y/n: "W-W-What kind of d-deal?" I asked him

Mephisto: "The type of deal that can make us both very, very happy." he says while walking a couple of steps forward into the light. he was a fairly old man with wrinkles all over his face, he was wearing a black trench coat and was holding a cane in his hands

Y/n: "If it helps me get out of this hellhole then I'm in." I say to Mephisto, as I said it his smirk turned into a smile

Mephisto: "That's the spirit, I just need you to sign this contract." Mephisto said as he pulled a roll of paper out of his trench coat

Y/n: "What's the contract for?" I ask curiously

Mephisto: "That is not important." he said while offering up the roll of paper. I was hesitant at first but if I can get out of this shithole then I'll do whatever it takes, so I take the contract and roll it open. As I was about to read it my finger slid across the paper and cut it open. I moved my hand away and got a drop of blood on the contract. Before I could say anything Mephisto quickly snatched the contract out of my hand

Mephisto: "**That will do nicely,**" he says as his eyes glowed orange and I began to feel sleepy. before I hit the ground everything went black.

**(Timeskip 6 am)**

I was awoken by something pecking my face, I opened my eyes and waved my hand around trying to get rid of the thing pecking me. I looked around and realized that I was no longer in my cell, I was somehow outside, the smell of something burning had caught my attention. I looked around and noticed the lab up in flames, I couldn't believe my eyes. Mephisto did it. He let me free and he burned the bastards that tortured me.

?: "**You can thank me, not that bastard**." a demonic voice rang out

Y/n: "Who's there?" I say while looking around, but couldn't see anyone

Zarathos: "**My name is Zarathos and you have made a very grave mistake.**" the voice replied

Y/n: "Where are you? and what do you mean I made a mistake?" I ask fused

Zarathos: "**You signed the damn contract!**" he yelled in anger

Y/n: "I just wanted the pain to stop!" I scream with tears threating to fall, after I yelled there was just silence. The only thing I could hear was the sound of flames crackling and the sirens of emergency vehicles

Zarathos: "**I suggest you run if you do not want to be taken back to the people who hurt you.**" as he said that I heard the sirens of the vehicles get closer by the second.

Y/n: "Right." I say as I start to sprint into the forest, barely avoiding the police

**(Timeskip)**

after 30 or so minutes of running, I finally stopped and rested on a tree

Y/n: "How was I able to run so fast and not be out of breath?" I ask with curiosity

Zarathos: "**The contract you signed, you sold your soul to the Devil. I am the replacement for your soul, I'm the Spirit of Vengence, also known as The Ghost Rider.**" he explained

Y/n: "Ghost Rider? Devil? What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him while walking further into the forest

Zarathos: "**I will explain it later, for now, let's get out of this forest.**" he says

As I'm walking I spot a cabin near a pond, there was no car parked outside and it looked pretty abandoned. So I thought I would stay there for the night, as I walked in I could see that the place was pretty banged up with a ripped couch, disgusting floors, and stains on the walls.

Y/n: "Looks a lot better than my cell..." I say as I sit on the couch and relax for a bit. I sat there for about 5 minutes before getting up and looking around the place for some food or clothes, I walked into the kitchen and opened some cabinets, they were all empty besides the dust. I continued walking around the cabin and ended up in a room with a surprisingly clean bed before I could look around more I hear the sound of an engine and the screech of tires coming to a stop outside the cabin. I looked around in a panic and found a closet that I hid in. As I closed the closet door I heard the front door open and someone enters, I could hear the footsteps of the unknown person walking away from the door towards the kitchen. I hear what sounds to be the clinking of cans hit what sounds to be the counter, I then hear the person start walking towards where I am, from under the door, I can see the person's shadow enter the bedroom. The footsteps stop in the middle of the room

?: "Whoever's in there can you please get out?" I hear a male voice say

Y/n: "*Whispering to Zarathos* How did he know we were in here?!" I whisper scream to Zarathos

Zarathos: "**I don't know, just proceed with caution.**" Zarathos replied with uncertainty in his voice. I do as he says and open the door to see a teenage boy look at me with confusion in his eyes

?: "How the hell did you get all the way out here kid?" he asks looking beyond confused

Y/n: "Ummmm... I got lost?" I say trying to lie

?: "You got lost in my closet? Dude, do I look fucking stupid? He says looking slightly annoyed

Y/n: "I mean-"

?: "Don't fucking answer that!"

Y/n: "Okay... jeez."

?: "Look, kid, I just need to know why you're out here all alone...and in my closet." he asked

Y/n: "W-Well you see... umm, uh, don't worry about it?" I reply

?: "If you don't want to talk about I won't push you. You got parents I could call to come get you?" He asks while walking into the hallway back to what I believe is the living room. As I follow him, he walks to the kitchens telephone

Y/n: "They wouldn't want me back..." I say sadly remembering the day they gave me a way to those bastards

?: "The hell do you mean by that kid?" he asked seemingly shocked by what I had said

Y/n: "They gave me away... to be experimented on."

?: "What the fuck!?" He yelled

?: "Kid... are you fucking with me?" He asked concerned, dropping the telephone and walking toward me. Instinctively I backed up scared thinking he would hurt me, As soon as he sees me backing up he stops for a second to think

?: "Where were you experimented on?" he asked while backing up a bit to give me some space

Y/n: "B-Burlington Labs..." I say weakly

?: "Wait... Burlington labs was burned down a little over a half an hour ago." he responded, My eyes widen realizing he might call the police to come and take me away. Before I could reply he started walking toward his bedroom, he grabbed a suitcase from under his bed and went into his closet, grabbing some long and short-sleeved shirts after that he pulled open his drawers took out some pants and underwear and threw them into his suitcase, He grabbed a Leather Jacket and some Leather Pants and tossed them to me along with some boots

?: "Put those on. We're leaving." he says in a serious voice

Y/n: "What? You're not going to call the police?" I ask trying to make light of the situation

?: "What's your name kid?" he questions

Y/n: "Y-Y/n.."

James: "Well Y/n, my name's James, James Decker and the reason why I'm not going to call the police is because 1. you were experimented on, 2. they will probably turn you back over to the lab, 3. I wanna leave this shitty town too and 4. you were fucking experimented on! Why the fuck would I want you to go through the hell of being tortured again?!" He exclaimed I stood there looking at him in shock, unmoving.

James: "You gonna put those clothes on or not?"

Y/n: "Y-Yeah... uh, where should I go?" I question confused on where I should go

James: "There's a bathroom in the hall, first door to the right." He said pointing to the door, I nod and enter the bathroom before closing the door, after a couple of minutes of getting dressed I walked out and saw him straightening his jacket while walking down the hall before spotting me

James: "Damn Y/n, Lookin sharp." He said while walking back into the kitchen, with me following close behind, He grabbed his keys off the counter and started walking toward the door

Y/n: "Wait! Where are we going?" I asked curiously wanting to know where we would be heading

James: "I don't know kid, anywhere but here, So let's get a move on." He responds, walking toward the door and opening it before gesturing me outside. I walk out to the porch and take in the fresh air, with him walking out behind me and locking the door. I started looking around before my eyes stumble upon a sweet ass ride

Y/n: "Badass." I say with a smirk on my face

James: "We've got a long drive ahead of us, so I would appreciate it if you would stop ogling at my car." he said while walking to the driver's side and getting in, with me close behind getting in on the passenger's side.

Y/n: "Dude, how the hell could you afford this if you live in that shithole?" I say while pointing to the old looking shack

James: "Don't worry about it." He said with a smirk, He started the engine and began to drive down the dirt road, I've never felt so free this was so calming, as he was driving I was looking out the window seeing all the trees pass by looking like a blur.

**(Timeskip)**

We've been driving for a long time, it's been about 2 hours since we left that shack in the woods, James just kept playing rock music along the drive, but as the tape went to change songs it was quiet and my stomach made a loud growl, James just looked at me and raised his eyebrows

James: "You hungry kid?" he asked me

Y/n: "yeah, it's been almost 2 days since I last ate," I told him

James: "you can't be serious?" He said questionably

Y/n: "No I'm being serious, the lab almost never fed me," I said with sadness in my voice

James: "Jesus kid, alright when I see a restaurant I'm pulling over," he said while looking at me with a smile

Y/n: "Thank you, James, for everything." I say looking at him with a smile

James: "It's no problem kid," He replied

Y/n: "James, How old are you?" I ask

James: "Seventeen. Why?" He said

Y/n: "Okay so if you're seventeen and I'm fourteen then that means you're only three years older than me." I say

James: "Wow. You did math congrats." He said sarcastically

Y/n: "No, you fucking dumbass, I mean you can stop calling me 'kid' I'm only three years younger." I say slightly annoyed

James: "Hahahaha! You think just because you are three years younger than me that I will stop calling you 'kid'? You're a funny kid."He says between fits of laughter, As he says that I cross my arms and pout looking out the window once again. We drove for about another 20 minutes until we saw a diner, James pulled into the diner and parked the car, we got out and James locked the car, we walked into the diner and the smell of good food had hit my nostrils, I took in a deep breath and exhaled it

Y/n: "it smells amazing in here," I said to James

James: "That it does bud that it does." he says taking in the diner air

We walked over to an empty booth and grabbed the menus, everything on here I haven't had in 3 years, I kept looking over the menu until a waitress came over to our table

Catherine: "howdy there, names Catherine, what can I get y'all today," she said happily

James: "I'll have some eggs on toast and a black coffee please," He said to her

Catherine: "of course and what would you like sugar?" she asked me

Y/n: "umm, I don't really know what to get," I said to her

James: "pancakes and bacon on the side for him please," he said to Catherine

Catherine: "of course and what to drink?" She asked me

Y/n: "I'll take water." I say

Catherine: "alright I'll be out with your meals shortly," she said to us as she walked away and around the counter

Zarathos: "**Y/n.**" I hear Zarathos say, I'm not gonna lie I think I just shat my pants

Y/n: "W-What?" I reply back to him not noticing James looking at me weirdly

Zarathos: "**I sense a very dark force coming from a lab in Hawkins, which is only a two-hour drive from here.**"

Y/n: "Huh?" I say not really understanding what he is saying

Zarathos: "**Tell the boy to take you to Hawkins, or I will do it myself.**" he says in a threating tone

James: "You alright kid?" he askes

Y/n: "Umm, yeah, yeah, I'm alright. So, where do you think we go after this?" I say while nervously scratch the back of my neck

James: "Uh, I don't know kid, Do you know anywhere secluded? Pfft. I'm asking a kid if he knows whe-" He says before I cut him off

Y/n: "Hawkins!" I blurt out, James just looks shocked and confused

James: "Um, what? Hawkins, how do you know where that is?" he questions

Y/n: "Uhh, umm, I-I saw it on a billboard while we were driving...It said it was l-like three or four hours from here..." I say nervously

James: "Hmph, Hawkins. Not bad kid not bad, It's the perfect place to hide." He said while leaning back in his seat, after a few minutes of waiting, Cathrine came back with our food.

Catherine: "Okay, so we got pancakes and bacon for the boy, and eggs on toast for the adult." She said as she places our food in front of us

James: "Thank you hot stuff," He says while winking at Catherine, who blushes and walks away

Y/n: "Oh c'mon I'm trying to eat here!" I semi-yell at James who just laughs and continues eating, while we were eating I heard yelling at the other side of the diner, I turned to look at what was going on and saw a bigger man grabbing Catherine by the arm roughly, I could see that people were doing nothing to help, they were just looking at what was happening, I looked to the right and saw a waitress in the kitchen calling what I can only assume is the police, before I could get up and help Catherine, I saw James walking toward the man with a deadly aura around him.

James: "Get your hands off of her!" he yelled before punching the man to the floor, the man got back up and towered over James but James didn't seem scared in the slightest, Then out of nowhere two more men came up behind James and tried grabbing him, before I could tell him to look out he turned around and roundhouse kicked one guy and uppercut the other before turning back around and punching the first man in the face, without giving the man time to recover James then punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him, with the man now holding his stomach James knees him in the face and the man is out cold with his 'goons' on the floor groaning, everyone just stood there in shock, me included. Not even seconds later I heard the sound of sirens, it had to be the police, if they were coming here then they'll take me back to the lab. I looked at James and he looked back at me with wide eyes, he ran over to me grabbed my arm and ran to his car

James: "Get in!" he says urgently, we both get in and he starts the engine, we pull out of the parking lot and start speeding down the road, thankfully the police stopped at the diner and didn't chase us.

Y/n: "That...was...awesome!" I yelled excitedly, while I was looking out the back of the car I saw a black briefcase in the back seat, I adopted a look of confusion and went to reach for it but before I could touch it James had pulled over and turned off the car, causing me to turn back around and look at him with a questioning gaze

James: "Look, kid, I have no idea where I am going. Do...Do you know where to go?" he asked, I can only guess he feels stupid for asking a kid who had been in a lab in Kentucky for three years about a place in Indiana.

Zarathos: "**Tell him to drive an hour down this road and I will keep you informed on where to go from there.**" he said

Y/n: "I-I think about an hour down this road." I said while pointing ahead of us

James: "ugh, I swear to god Y/n, if this is the wrong way I will give you a swirly." He said while turning on the ignition and driving down the road.

Y/n: "Swirly?" I asked

James: "For fucks sakes...nevermind, just tell me where to go." He said

Y/n: "Um, just keep going down this road." I say leaning back in my seat and waited for Zarathos to tell me when to tell James

**(Timeskip one hour)**

I was looking out the window of James' car watching the outside of the car with interest.

Zarathos: "**Tell the boy to take the left exit.**" I heard Zarathos say

Y/n: "Take the exit on the left." I said

James: "Whatever you say." he said, taking the exit onto a secluded road that was surrounded the road for what seemed like miles,

James: "How about we listen to some music." he said while popping in a music tape into the car's music tape player, for the next hour we jammed out to the music before I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Hawkins'

Y/n: "Yes! we're here!" I exclaimed excitedly

James: "Woah, calm down kid." he said, Suddenly a thought came to my mind, how where were we going to stay? Did he have enough money? were we going to have to get jobs?

Y/n: "James?" I say

James: "What?" He says looking at me for a brief moment before looking back at the road

Y/n: "Where are we going to stay? we have no money, and no place to go, do we live in the car?" I ask him worriedly

James: "Jesus kid, calm down, I got enough money to hold us over for about 5 years." he said which shocked me, how did he have so much money?

Y/n: "What do you mean? how do you have so much money?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes, wondering how he as so much

James: "I'll show you when we get to town." he says, not even a minute later I saw the town of Hawkins...

FIN


End file.
